


【悠泰】温泉夜行

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠泰】温泉夜行

难得能来泡温泉，中本悠太趴在池边，享受着董思成时轻时重的肩膀按摩。  
按着按着，身后的水声响了响，肩上的手离开了一会，又搭上来继续揉捏着僵硬的肩颈。  
中本悠太抬手把肩上的手拉到面前来，低头吻着手背转过身去，看着李泰容神情复杂的脸，在手背上响亮地“啾”了一下作为结束。  
“你逮谁都这么亲？”  
“你的手我还不知道？”  
李泰容无语地看他一眼，把手抽了回去，靠到池边上往身上泼着热水，沉下身在温泉里舒缓筋骨。  
中本悠太靠过来，熟门熟路地偏过头叼着李泰容的嘴唇亲，李泰容也回应着抱着他的背，吸吮的时候发出啧啧的粘腻声音。  
中本悠太把李泰容捞出水面露出锁骨，一边亲着还散发着热气的脖颈，一边抬手在水里捻着李泰容胸前，“你也不怕被看到？”  
被揉弄着乳头的人呼吸粗重，攀着中本悠太的肩膀似推非推，“他们都去休息了……”  
“那就好。”中本悠太张口在李泰容胸前咬一下，听到李泰容骂了一句之后嘻嘻地笑，“你就尽情地叫吧。”  
“谁要叫了？”中本悠太松了手，李泰容就又沉了回去，倚着池边挑衅地看着中本悠太，顺便用手拍着温泉水把刚刚沾上中本悠太口水的地方洗了一遍。  
中本悠太看着李泰容把自己嫌弃一遍，深呼吸两口决定射完再讨论，双手抱住李泰容的腰又亲上去，“你要被我操到叫。”

屁股都摸到手了还不让操……  
中本悠太仰头看着李泰容真空裹上浴衣，走过来的时候隐隐约约能看到大腿风光，客观地评价了一句，“真是性感。”  
李泰容蹲下身一推几乎要把中本悠太摁进水里去。  
湿答答的中本悠太从水里坦坦荡荡地出来，把毛巾盖到头上擦了擦，浴衣也只是随意地系上，暴露程度让李泰容瞧了一眼就皱着眉别过脸去。  
“脱光了你都看过。”中本悠太搭上李泰容的肩，“走吧？”  
“走哪去？”  
“厕所、love hotel、小树林，随你挑，要不你想回去在大家旁边做也行。”

“你连这个都带着？”李泰容看着中本悠太掏出来安全套和润滑剂的表情可以称得上是震惊。  
“……不是，你别用那种表情看着我，我放在别的口袋里的不会在拍摄的时候掏出来的！”  
“那你把这些带在包里……”  
“还不是你说要来温泉的！”  
“我在车上说泡温泉你就想着这事？”  
“那不然呢！”  
“……未雨绸缪。” 李泰容丢下一句评价转身去找空的隔间，闪身进去后又打开门探出头催促中本悠太，“快点进来。”  
中本悠太一走进去就先吻上李泰容准备好的嘴唇，背过手把门锁上后，空出手来抱着李泰容的腰，手往下摸去，隔着单薄的浴衣把屁股抓在手里肆意揉捏。  
李泰容抱着中本悠太的肩，顺着中本悠太的动作挺起腰迎合。  
喘着气松了手后，中本悠太伸到下面探进浴衣里摸了把李泰容还没意思的阴茎，“怎么没硬？”  
“你对我没吸引力。”李泰容同样伸手去摸中本悠太，摸到半硬的东西露出笑容，“你看。”  
“那真是委屈你了。”中本悠太扯了把李泰容的浴衣，胸口一下子暴露出来大半，中本悠太把一边乳头含进嘴里，刚舔了两下乳头就湿漉漉的硬了，再伸手从浴衣里进去摸着李泰容腰侧，人便颤抖起来。  
“你说他们要是发现我们没回去，会不会知道你在厕所里被我操？”中本悠太贴着李泰容的耳朵细细啃咬，手从浴衣里钻进去随意地摸来摸去，直到浴衣底下翘起来一根半硬的阴茎，“还真空穿浴衣，张开腿就能把阴茎插进你屁股里去。”  
李泰容呼吸粗重，抱着中本悠太也不阻止他开黄腔，敏感羞耻的地方对方统统了如指掌，仿佛光用两只手和一张嘴就能把他搞射在这里。想到这，李泰容挣扎着拉开和中本悠太之间的距离，转过身趴低身子，抬起屁股对着中本悠太，“……你快点。”  
“怎么能说快呢，好不容易能找到机会干一次。”中本悠太手上倒是毫不犹豫地把李泰容的浴衣下摆掀了起来，顺手在光溜溜的屁股上捏了一把，“多方便。”  
李泰容咬着嘴唇，乖乖地等中本悠太的手指插进来，在身体里转动开拓着，偶尔恶劣地在敏感处打着转，还用阴茎顶着他的大腿，在大腿内侧来回蹭着，把下面也连带着搞得一片狼藉，甚至敢要求他来给自己戴安全套。  
被半是调情半是调戏地转过身来，李泰容闭上眼接受了中本悠太的吻和顺势塞进他手心里的安全套，随后蹲下身，撩开中本悠太的浴衣，握着阴茎犹豫了一下，张口含进嘴里。  
中本悠太被李泰容的突袭刺激得身下一紧，顺水推舟手指捏着李泰容的耳朵挺着腰，低着头欣赏恋人认真给自己吞吐阴茎时漂亮又堕落的脸。  
觉得火候差不多时李泰容掐着根部把阴茎吐了出来，动了动发酸的嘴，抬眼看了一下中本悠太，撕了安全套套了上去，背过身又回到原先的姿势。  
下摆被掀起来，领口又被拉扯开——李泰容现在颇有种衣不蔽体的感觉，直到中本悠太把阴茎往他身体里插了一半，注意力才又回到了那根东西上头。中本悠太插着不动，双手却又握着李泰容的腰限制他的动作，逼得李泰容回头骂一句还不如个震动棒，这才不紧不慢地往里捅，“好东西要慢慢享用嘛，不急。”  
太久不能这样黏黏腻腻地做爱，平日里最多急急忙忙地干完一场就立刻收拾残局，李泰容被阴茎慢慢折腾着，快感来得缓慢却绵绵不断，完全把他包裹在情欲之中。  
中本悠太下面干着，上面也不闲着，在李泰容胸口趁着本人不能反击摸来摸去，捻着乳头从软搓到硬，再从硬玩弄到硬不起来，又一路摸着软软的肚皮来到小腹，把李泰容的阴茎握在手里逗弄，嘴巴细细地啃咬李泰容的肩背，像是要把嘴下的人一点不剩地吃干抹净。  
快感逐渐积累到了高潮临近，李泰容忍不住发出难耐的闷哼，牙关被中本悠太的手指打开，探进来搅着他的舌头，“舔。”  
李泰容顺从地含着手指，“啧啧”吸吮着，把手指舔得亮晶晶的，连带着身后的阴茎也加快了操弄的频率，最后收回手用力抓着李泰容的屁股掰开，射在被撞得摇摇晃晃的人的屁股里。  
贤者时间的中本悠太把李泰容抱着站起来，黏糊糊地吻他的嘴唇温存，顺手从旁边抽几张纸去抹李泰容流着润滑剂的屁股和大腿。  
差不多收拾好被他们合力搞出的烂摊子，中本悠太拉好李泰容的浴衣，瞥见若隐若现的大腿时还是下腹一紧，回想着加了黄色滤镜的龌蹉画面时抬起眼就对上李泰容的眼睛。  
“想什么呢？”  
“想你的屁股。”  
李泰容拉好领口，看着中本悠太擦擦手把纸丢进垃圾桶，在门要打开的一瞬间拦住中本悠太，拉着他坐下来。  
“干嘛？你还想骑乘啊？”  
“答对了。”李泰容捏着袖子停顿了一下，扯开来露出胸口，跨坐在中本悠太身上，“你不是说要操到我叫吗？”  
“那可不行，”中本悠太抱着李泰容，阴茎对着湿软的内里插进去，又凑到脸前堵上李泰容正要呻吟的嘴，“在我嘴里叫给我听就行了。”

—END—


End file.
